In cable controls of the type which include an outer conduit and an inner cable extending through the conduit, it has been common to provide spring clip assemblies for supporting the conduit along the cable control.
It is old in the prior art to provide a spring clip assembly which supports and comprises a body having an integral radial flange and a spring clip having longitudinally extending spring fingers with free ends extending radially outwardly such that when the assembly is inserted through a wall through an opening in a wall, the spring fingers spring outwardly to hold the subassembly in position. In such prior art construction, it is customary to have a short finger extend from the inner end of the spring clip and have a free end extending radially inwardly into a groove in the body to lock the spring clip against longitudinal movement axially of the body. In such a prior art arrangement, it is also customary to utilize a resilient seal within a portion of the body to engage the conduit about which the assembly is crimped.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a spring clip assembly which reduces the consequent plastic deformation that occurs in prior type clips; which is shorter in length; which more effectively holds the spring clip on the body; which can be more rigid wherein the body can be made by die casting or stamping.